EL PLACER DE LA DOMINACIÓN
by Evil Anjelicke
Summary: Emma Swan, una joven, quien no ha tenido suerte ultimamete con el amor, se topa con una ejecutiva que no deja titere con cabeza, altiva, soberbia y dominante, alguien quien enamora perdidamente a nuestra rubia favorita atrayendola a un mundo peligroso pero fascinante del cual no podrá ni querrá escapar.
1. Chapter 1

**espero que les guste este fic tanto como me gustó a mi escribir el primer capitulo, no me juzguen, cada uno tenemos un poquito de retorcido o perverso en nuestras mentes, acepto criticas constructivas y consejos de quienes deseen aportar un poquito a esta historia.**

¿Qué cómo llegué a esto? Ni yo misma lo sé, es más, ni quiera sé que estaba pasando por mi pervertida y retorcida mente en ese momento, pero aquí me tienen, de rodillas, vestida con un pequeño traje de colegiala hecho en su totalidad de látex y cuero negro que consiste en un corsé que ella misma ajustó a mi abdomen haciendo que mi pecho se realzara, haciendo que se viera más grande de lo que es y aplanando mi estómago, acompañado por una mini falda que no alcanza a llegar a la mitad de mis muslos, un portaligas negro que sujeta un par de medias de lycra tres cuarto del mismo color terminando con unos zapatos de tacón aguja de quince centímetros de alto que hace horas que ya están atormentando mis pies. Podrán decir que tengo un pequeño retraso mental o que estoy loca por mi aspecto aniñado con mi cabello rubio y largo, recogido en una coleta de caballo alta, mi rostro mínimamente maquilado, mis ojos verdes aguamarina con una línea de delineador, una pasada de rímel a mis pestañas, y un toque suave de rubor en mis mejillas. La falda casi no cubre mi trasero marcado por algunos surcos en rojo y rosa fuerte, hechos por una regla de madera que sostiene en una de sus manos, mientras permanece de pie a mi lado con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que a veces me saca de quicio y los brazos cruzados.

Mi mano ya acalambrada por tanto escribir la misma frase de "no volver a llegar tarde" mientras ella no me quita la mirada de encima mientras me corrige o me recrimina mi baja calidad caligráfica, podrían preguntarse de que va todo este numerito, es bastante sencillo, no le gustan las desobediencias, la altanería y las llegadas tarde, como toda británica de disciplina firme y constante, sigue esas normas a raja tabla, y espera que los de su entorno puedan cumplirlas también. Como por ejemplo, la cena se sirve a las ocho, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos y el que llega tarde se queda sin comer, el despertar es a las siete de la mañana y el desayuno a las ocho, bueno, en eso no tengo problemas, soy una madrugadora bastante nata, o no dejar la toalla mojada en la puerta, no querrán ver a una mujer británica molesta por eso, es un basilisco cuando eso ocurre, y ni les cuento de la comida "basura", las hamburguesas en la casa, completamente prohibidas nada frito o pasado en "una excesiva cantidad de aceite o grasa", esta mujer es el amor de mi vida, lo acepto, pero con eso, no hay discusión alguna, definitivamente es un robot o no tuvo una buena infancia.

Ella se encuentra a mi lado parada en esos finos tacones de charol negros de quince centímetros que la hace más fina si es posible, su caro y fino conjunto de sastre ejecutivo que le da un aire de superioridad, consiste en una camisa blanca de mangas largas y puños abotonados con los primeros botones desprendidos dejando ver una generosa parte de su sostén de encaje color rosa suave, unos pantalones de cintura estrecha y tobillos holgados grises con rayas verticales en blanco que le hacen más largas sus estilizadas y torneadas piernas, para terminar el atuendo con una chaqueta del mismo diseño que el pantalón, tiene hombreras gruesas y anchas que le hacen la espalda más grande de lo que es, de cintura entallada, y abierta, su cabello negro azabache, tan oscuro como el ébano más puro de la tierra, corto en diferentes capas hacia afuera, hasta los hombros está prolijamente despeinado, con un aire sutil y a la vez correcto con una raya al costado, dejando ver un medio flequillo que le cubre la frente, su rostro de piel pálida está pulcramente maquillado, sus ojos cafés oscuros delineados con una fina y felina línea de delineador líquido que hace resaltar su mirada desafiante, sus largas y delgadas pestañas voluminosas, realzadas también en negro, sus mejillas sonrosadas a causa de un suave rubor color cobre que resalta sus pómulos, sus labios carnosos y suaves están pintados de un rojo carmín haciéndole resaltar una sexy cicatriz que sobre sale de su labio superior de forma vertical del lado derecho, su rostro en si resalta por esa cicatriz, una perfecta nariz de puente recto y perfil griego y unas pequeñas orejas adornadas por eso aretes de perla que tanto me gustan.

Ahora que lo pienso hemos recorrido un largo camino juntas, desde que nos conocimos ya sabíamos que era imposible estar mucho tiempo separadas, también sabíamos quién de las dos tenia los pantalones bien puestos, ella siempre fue la que llevaba las riendas y yo la que seguía sus pasos. Somos una parea común y corriente para cualquiera de nuestros amigos pero…en la soledad, en el refugio de nuestro hogar sin que nadie nos vea, somos ama y sumisa, nuestros pasos son llevados al son de pautas acordadas por las dos, un mutuo acuerdo como el baile del tango una conversación entre nosotras sin la necesidad de utilizar vanas e inútiles palabras.

Aún recuerdo cuando la conocí, ¿conocen el dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato"? pues bien, en este caso el gato soy yo, y la curiosidad, fue una hermosa foto de perfil en una página de amigos y ligues por internet. No diré que estaba desesperada, pero, luego de mi quinta cita a ciegas programada por mi madre, fallida, debo agregar, ya estaba perdiendo un poco las esperanzas, y es que, ya sé que no era una modelo a toda caña, pero tampoco voy a decir que soy fea, gracias al cielo saqué lo mejor de mis padres, y a los veinticinco años, ya había roto varios corazones, a parte del mío con las múltiples decepciones que me había llevado con los hombres que había salido, el primero parecía prometedor, un hombre dedicado a la arquería profesional un competidor nato, había participado en las olimpiadas, ganando la medalla de oro en su rango, alto, fornido, de cabello medio largo, medio corto, castaño claro, casi rubio, de ojos profundos, azules, todo un caballero, y se preguntarán "¿y que hubo de malo si decías que era perfecto?", le diré, divorciado con un pequeño hijo de seis años, el cual interrumpió nuestra cita a cada cinco minutos con sus constantes llamadas telefónicas a su padre, no me malinterpreten, me encantan los niños, es más, tengo uno que es el sol de mi vida, además de su madre. Pero esa noche, tuve que escuchar al hombre hacer voces de pequeño y cantando canciones infantiles en el teléfono, fue tierno al principio, pero luego de la hora y media, ya era exasperante, la cita terminó en buen término, para él, para mí, fue mejor cuando no lo volví a ver. El segundo con el que salí fue un chico realmente mono, tímido, atento, caballeroso, pero les diré que no soy de aceptar salir con alguien cuando me entero que no tiene más de veinte años, no soy una depredadora que acecha a menores. El tercero, creo que fue la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir a mi madre, todo comenzó bien, la cena estuvo grandiosa, nos reímos, conversamos de nuestras vidas, hasta que, descubrí que su mirada estaba más debajo de mi cuello, clavada en el escote de mi vestido, les digo que si hubiese sido por mí, el pobre no se podría procrear jamás en su vida, pero, bueno, otra cita que terminó mal, el cuarto fue un vecino que conocía de años, Leroy, un hombre gruñón, casi ermitaño, de estatura más baja que la mía, algo barrigón, tenía buenos modales, pero una boca bastante irónica, sarcástica y mordaz, algo que resulto bastante vergonzoso, ya que no dejaba de soltar impropiedades a cada cinco minutos. Por ultimo como última cita fallida, no soy homofóbica es más, siempre sentí más atracción por las mujeres que por los hombres, mi última cita de ese desastroso mes, fue una joven camarera de Granni´s, bastante bonita, delgada, media cabeza más alta que yo, de preciosos ojos verdes, cabello lacio de color caoba, pero tenía un pequeño problema, ninfomanía, no tengo nada en contra del sexo, es más, lo disfruto si es con una buena compañía, pero no soy de las que habla todo el tiempo del tema, aunque tampoco soy pudorosa, la velada acabó bien, para ella, porque para mí fue un auténtico calvario, créanme, no querrán saber lo que es estar comiendo con una adicta a las relaciones sexuales.

Una noche, luego de pasar dos semanas luego de mi última cita a ciegas me decidí a buscar algún ligue en internet, había muchas páginas de chateo y ligues de una noche, pero yo buscaba algo más fuerte que eso, quería sentar cabeza con alguien que supiera corresponderme debidamente, que fuese tierno, amable, pero a la vez dominante, el alfa que me dominara tanto en la cama como en la relación, no me juzguen, siempre he tenido ese pequeño morbo de tener una relación amorosa con una dominante, solo que nunca se me dio la oportunidad.

Ya era casi las dos de la mañana, ya había buscado en infinidades de salas de chat a mujeres que, a mi parecer, eran mucho más viejas que yo al descubrir su edad, hasta que di con una página de amigas y ligues homosexuales, había muchas muchachas bastante bonitas y simpáticas, muchas eran de mí mismo país, pero lo malo es que no tenía dinero para visitarlas a la ciudad donde estaban, hasta que, en un recorrido de las posibles mujeres con quien podía hablar cara a cara, la encontré, una hermosa mujer de ojos chocolate, penetrantes de mirada fría y calculadora, de cabello negro azabache, corto hasta los hombros, contrastaba perfectamente con su nieva piel, de nariz recta y puente fino, dándole, seguramente, un perfil espléndidamente bello, sus labios eran finos y carnosos como los de una doncella, en su fotografía de perfil estaba sentada en un precioso sillón de dos cuerpos, de una madera que parecía roble o pino de lo escura que era, forrado con terciopelo rojo borgoña, detrás de ella se podía apreciar un hermoso ventanal doble, con las cortinas de color café gastado, abiertas, dándole un aire más altivo, estaba vestida con un clásico traje de etiqueta negro de rayas blancas verticales, que estaba conformado por un chaleco de cuello en v y unos pantalones de cintura alta y estrecha y tobillos holgados y por ultimo unas botas de caña corta y tacón aguja, estaba con los brazos extendidos en toda su extensión sobre el respaldo y con l apierna izquierda doblada y apoyando el tobillo sobre su pierna derecha su cabello estaba engominado y peinado pulcramente hacia atrás pegándolo a su cráneo, estaba ligeramente maquillada con una línea de delineador negro en sus ojos, un toque de sombras grises oscuras en sus parpados y un labial rojo intenso que le hacía resaltar una sexy cicatriz vertical que sobresalía verticalmente de su labio superior del lado derecho, lo que más me atrajo de ella además de su increíble belleza, fue su Nick de usuario GinnaQueen, tenía unas increíbles ganas de hablar con ella, pero ¿y si me rechazaba o esa de esas que se veían superior a cualquier persona?, en ese momento estaba desconectada, con ansias de que estuviese en línea, guardé su perfil en mis favoritos y me fui a dormir pensando en ella. Lo que no sabía, era que al otro lado de la pantalla, alguien había visto que su casilla de usuario había sido elegida como favorita de alguien.

Nuestra historia, recién estaba por comenzar.


	2. Chapter 2

EL PLACER DE LA DOMINACIÓN. Cap. 2

POV REGINA:

Ahí está, dormida profundamente a mi lado, en nuestra cama, desnuda, sin una prenda que cubra su cuerpo, más que la sabana que compartimos, acurrucada contra mi cuerpo, hecha un ovillo, con la cabeza escondida en mi pecho y sus manos en cruz sobre su pecho, luego de soportar dos horas de abrumador castigo por haber llegado tarde a cenar, cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, al verla así, me recuerda que es solo mía, mi niña, sumisa, MI chica, y de nadie más, aun me cuesta creer en las extrañas circunstancias en las que nos conocimos, y es que si somos completamente francas la una con la otra, no esperábamos ser de la misma ciudad, y mucho menos compatibles con nuestros particulares gustos y exigencias. Comienza a removerse contra mí, al parecer está teniendo una fuerte pesadilla, su rostro crispado y perlado en sudor me lo confirma, su respiración se acelera, su cuerpo tiembla y hunde más la cabeza en mi pecho, parece una chiquilla asustada en una noche de tormenta, le acaricio el cabello mientras susurro en su oído que no pasa nada, se despierta abruptamente casi tirándome en el proceso de incorporarse.

-¿otra pesadilla?-se sonroja desde la raíz del cabello hasta el cuello, me encanta que haga eso, a pesar de ser una activa, al igual que yo, es tan tímida como un corderito-tranquila, yo estoy aquí-asiente y vuelve a acostarse en la misma posición que estaba antes de despertarse-duerme, lo necesitas-solo bastan cinco minutos para que vuelva a dormirse profundamente, desconectándose de su alrededor. Minutos después de que todo volviera a la calma, también caigo rendida de sueño, y es que, tener una sumisa, y trabajar en una diseñadora propia, es agotador. Sueño de nuevo con el mismo día que todo esto comenzó.

Había sido un día prácticamente de mierda, para empezar, mi asistente Belle, se había enfermado y no había asistido en todo la semana, la revista de la empresa llevaba cuatro días de retraso, el señor Gold, nuestro fotógrafo seguía diciendo que dejara de vestirme con esmóquines y trajes de etiqueta masculinos, ¿pero que se creía? Después de todo yo era la jefa, podía decidir cómo vestirme y al que no le gustara, la puerta era muy ancha y estaba abierta, otro de los grandes problemas era que toda la ventilación del edificio entera se había descompuesto, justo en el da más caluroso de verano y Robin, el conserje se había puesto mal del estómago, faltando al trabajo, tres de los camiones con los pedidos para las boutiques más reconocidas de Nueva York se habían averiado sin saber por qué y para terminar con la querella, había recibido más de veinte quejas de los empleados por el nuevo técnico en electricidad, un hombre de estatura baja, barba descuidada, con un gorro sucio de lana, no dejaba de refunfuñar y maldecir en voz alta y lo peor que no haca bien su trabajo, cortó dos cables equivocados, dejándonos a todos sin luz por más de dos horas y para colmo se dispuso a cobrarme una suma exorbitante e injusta por su trabajo mediocre.

Volví a casa cerca de la media noche, para mí no había problema si llegaba a esa hora, ya que no tenía a nadie a quien rendir cuentas ni nada por el estilo, solo tenía un pequeño gatito que había sacado del refugio, el cual prácticamente se cuidaba solito, solo le tenía que dejar los recipientes con comida y agua y su caja de arena en el cuarto de la lavadora.

Luego de dejar las llaves en el llavero de madrea de la pared en la entrada, colgué el abrigo que traía puesto, en el perchero, con desgano me dirigí a la sala de estar y me desplomé sin ánimos en el sillón de cuero de tres cuerpos, Feliz, mi pequeño compañero apareció maulando, dándome la bienvenida a su manera, de un salto se subió a mis piernas y se acurrucó haciéndose una bolita de pelos ronroneante.

-hola amiguito, ¿me extrañaste?-solo levantó la cabeza y clavándome los ojitos de color amarillo, que tanto me derretían, maulló como respuesta-tomaré eso como un si-con el aun en mis piernas y acariciándolo encendí la televisión para despejarme un poco del mal día que había tenido, como siempre, no había nada interesante en ninguno de los canales, que desperdicio.

Tomé mi laptop de la mesita ratona que se encontraba frente a mí, hacia unos días que me había registrado a una página de ligues y chat homosexual, para ser sincera conmigo misma, hacia demasiado tiempo que no me divertía con alguien y tal vez esta vez tendría suerte de encontrar a alguien con mis mismos gustos, no voy a decir que soy una desviada ni nada por el estilo, solo soy una mujer común y corriente que disfruta de los placeres terrenales que pueden estar a mi alcance, aunque si les digo cuales son esos placeres, tal vez no lo comprendan o digan que necesito ayuda psiquiátrica, pues no, no la preciso, soy una AMA, significa que disfruto del sexo salvaje y dominante con alguien que se deje guiar por mí, tanto en la disciplina, como en el juego, pero la última vez que había dominado a alguien había sido hacía mucho tiempo, el cuarto de juegos estaba cerrado desde hacía años y olía a humedad por todas partes, a pesar de que entraba en el todos los días para verificar que mis juguetes y artilugios no se vieran arruinados por el desuso.

Había pasado por la página de ligues homosexuales y vi que había varias que me habían catalogado en sus favoritos, eran muy majas, algunas mayores que yo, pero ninguna me interesaba, buscaba a alguien que me moviera el piso con tan solo una mirada, pero dudaba que eso llegara a pasar, no creía que pudiera haber esa clase de química cuando había de por medio una pantalla, que gran equivocación la mía. Ya estaba a punto de irme a dormir, ha eran la una y treinta de la mañana, cuando de repente me apareció una notificación de la página, junto a una hermosa fotografía de una mujer, alguien de piel pálida y nívea, y vaya que me hizo sentir un terremoto, pero no bajo mis pies, sino en una arte privada de mi anatomía entre mis piernas, en realidad dudaba que ya no tuviera un rio ahí abajo con esa preciosa foto.

Solo se le podía ver el rostro de ojos verdes tirando a azulados, tal profundos y expresivos como una poesía. Tenía unas perfectas cejas rubias delgadas y bien arregladas y unas largas pestañas negras delineadas con una línea eyeliner liquido negro, sus carnosos y apetecibles labios rosados apenas tenían un poco de brillo incoloro estaba semi abierta en una pequeña sonrisa mostrando la parte frontal de su blanca dentadura, su cabello rubio casi platinado caía en una lacia cascada de trigo cubriéndole las orejas y enmarcando su bello rostro.

Mi lengua relamió con gula el labio superior, me imaginaba tener esa preciosa chica en mis manos, hacer que gritara mi nombre luego de tener un intenso orgasmo con mis manos, recorriendo su esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío, en mi cama haciendo que se derramara una y otra vez, o en el cuarto de juego, marcándola y haciéndola mía mientras ella se retorcía de placer bajo mi poder.

Su Nick de usuario era bastante significativo, y tal vez si jugaba bien mis cartas de la baraja, pudiera darle más significado del que tenía, porque GinnaQueen necesitaba una PrincessSwan, mi PrincessSwan.

Estaba desconectada en ese momento, y no era de extrañar, ya que a esa hora la mayoría de la población de estados unidos estaba en los protectores brazos de Morfeo. Apagué el aparato y me preparé para irme a dormir, mañana sería un día bastante interesante, si la suerte jugaba a mi favor, tendría a una nueva amiga de juegos para mi diversión, o eso creía, que tonta era al dudar de mi capacidad de amar a alguien.

La noche no pasó tan rápido como había esperado, no había parado de soñar con esa chica y su suculento cuerpo, y es que, tenía ese algo que me hacía quererla solo para mí y no compartirla con nadie, ese día no tenía que trabajar, tenía el día libre, claro, era mi propia jefa, podía darme un día de descanso si quería, le hablé a mi secretaria y le informé que pospusiera todos mis pendientes para el día siguiente cuando me presentara en las oficinas. Me levanté de la cama solo con la ropa interior que me había dejado la noche anterior, de encaje negro y blanco y sobre el mismo conjunto me puse una bata de seda que tenía para andar en casa.

Ya con mi taza de café en mano me dirigí a la sala de estar, la computadora estaba exactamente donde la dejé la noche anterior, la encendí de nuevo y verifiqué la página de ligues, afortunadamente estaba conectada, pero una extraña inseguridad se alojó en mi pecho, no sabía si hablarle o no, tal vez la chica estaba en el trabajo y yo la estaba molestando, pero el "no" ya lo tenía, ¿Qué podía perder?

 **GinnaQueen:** hola preciosa, gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos, no esperaba que una mujer tan candente se fijara en mi perfil-admito que estaba siendo bastante modesta conmigo misma, pero era una carnada perfecta y quería ver que respondía a mi mensaje.

 **PrincessSwan** :$ gracias por llamarme preciosa, pero tú no te quedas atrás, seguramente los dioses te dejaron en la tierra por envidia de tu belleza.

Vaya, la chica era una casanova entrenada, aunque pusiera un emoticón de una carita sonrojada, pero veríamos que respondía a mis elogios picantes.

 **GinnaQueen:** según tú, soy una diosa, pero seguramente tu cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío sería el tributo más grande jamás visto al olimpo.

 **PrincessSwan:** dudo que una reina quiera acostarse con una plebeya-vaya, la joven tenía talento, debía admitirlo.

 **GinnaQueen:** cariño, tu Nick dice que eres una princesa, así que no romperíamos ninguna norma de protocolo nobiliario.

 **PrincessSwan:** Mmm, tienes toda la razón-parecía que este pequeño juego de coqueteo estaba poniéndose interesante-y dígame, su majestad, ¿de dónde es?

 **GinnaQueen:** pues, mi princesa, ya que me lo preguntas tan educadamente, te diré que soy de Boston.

 **PrincessSwan:** vaya, igual que yo, tal vez podríamos encontrarnos alguna vez-mi suerte no podía ir a mejor, una hermosa mujer, de tal vez dos años menos que yo, y viviendo en la misma ciudad que yo habitaba, solo faltaba que fuese sumisa, y estoy segura que cantaría aleluya y bailaría la macarena.

 **GinnaQueen:** si, sería muy lindo poder conocernos cara a cara-era momento de soltar las últimas cartas de mi baraja y apostar a todo o nada-¿y dime preciosa mía, que edad tienes?

 **PrincessSwan:** tengo veinticinco años, aunque nunca acordamos que fuera tuya-tenía carácter, me gustaban las chicas sumisas pero con un poco de carácter.

 **GinnaQueen:** lo siento princesa, pero me encantaría que fueras MI princesa, una chica con su escultural belleza y tu carácter debe tener a más de cien hombre babeando y fantaseando contigo-esta vez tardó más de lo esperado en contestar, pero la respuesta me dejó atónita

 **PrincessSwan:** bueno, podría ser tuya, solo con una condición, que nos encontremos primero para conocernos y ver cómo surge lo nuestro, pero te advierto que soy una chica bastante "difícil"-otra vez no pude evitar relamerme, me la imaginaba con su actitud rebelde, disciplinándola, moldeándola a mi gusto.

 **GinnaQueen:** bien, mi preciosa princesa, solo dime cuando estás libre y donde te apetecería ir a nuestro encuentro, tal vez, después podría hacer tu noche mágica.

 **PrincessSwan:** mmmmm…interesante propuesta, su majestad, te diré que el sábado estoy libre, podríamos encontrarnos en…no se…el café "Angel´s eyes", ¿lo conoces?-claro que lo conocía, mi cafetería favorita, un pequeño recinto oculto y para la alta sociedad, muchas veces haba ido a parar allí para encontrar calma y no ser molestada.

 **GinnaQueen:** muy bien, solo dime la hora, y nos veremos cara a cara, mi bella princesa cisne- no podía verla, pero me podía imaginarla sonrojándose por haberla llamado así.

 **PrincessSwan:** ok, su majestad, nos veremos el sábado en la tarde, a las cuatro, ¿le parece bien?

 **GinnaQueen:** perfecto, yo seré la que no te quite la mirada de encima cuando cruces la puerta de la entrada.

 **PrincessSwan:** y yo me haré la indiferente, sabiendo que me comes con los ojos-no pude evitar soltar una sincera y fuerte carcajada al leer su mensaje-lamento tener que decirle esto su alteza, pero me tengo que ir a trabajar, espero poder seguir hablando con usted después-era increíble, la chica apenas me conocía, pero me quería seguir mensajeando, al parecer había dado con la chica perfecta, solo tenía que jugar bien la baraja, como en el póker, lento, meticuloso y dejar las mejores cartas para el final, haciendo que saliera su lado más perverso y sadomasoquista.

 **GinnaQueen:** ok, princesa, nos veremos luego, si es que te quedan fuerzas después de tu jornada laboral-se desconectó sin siquiera responderme, tendría que darle unas cuantas clases de modales cuando la tuviera en mis manos. Pero aun así estaba ansiosa de que el sábado llegase rápido y pudiera ver y sentir a mi preciosa princesa sobre mi cuerpo, ambas desnudas, saborearla, unirla a mí en mi cama y escucharla gemir y gritar mi nombre.


	3. AVISO

**MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y SEGUIDORES, LES TENGO LA MALDITA Y DESAGRADABLE NOTICIA QUE ME ACABO DE ACORDAR QUE MAÑANA A LA MAÑANA ME CORTAN EL INTERNET POR FALTA DE PAGO DE DOS BOLETAS, ASÍ QUE...HASTA TIEMPO INDEFINIDO ESTOY EN EXILIO DE INTERNET AUTO IMPUESTO**


	4. Chapter 4

**SEGURAMENTE ME VAN A QUERER MATAR POR HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC, PERO...¿QUE LES PUEDO DECIR? MI MENTE NO ME ESTABA AYUDANDO EN LA CREACIÓN DE ALGO DIGNO PARA USTEDES.**

 **SIN MAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNA SINCERA DISCULPA DE MI PARTE, EN FORMA DE EL TERCER CAP, DE ESTA CANDENTE HISTORIA, LA CITA DE EMMA Y REGINA, Y TAMBIÉN ALGO QUE SEGURO LES ENCANTARÁ.**

 **TAMBIÉN LES QUERÍA AGRADECER DE MIL AMORES A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME TIENEN UNA INCREÍBLE PACIENCIA EN ESTOS FICS, YA SE QUE ME TARDO MUCHO, PERO COMO SABEN, VIDA DE UNIVERSITARIA, MUCHO ESTUDIO, POCO TIEMPO. TAMBIEN LES ENVIO UN ENOOOOOOOORME GRAAAAAACIAS A ESOS QUE COMENTAN, SIGEN Y PONEN EN FAVORITOS, NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE ME MOTIVA PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES.**

POV EMMA:

Juro que voy a matarla, si no fuera la cabeza de esta familia, la ahorcaría, ya ha gritado cuatro veces, ¿es que no sabe que intento leer en paz?, a decir verdad, la amo con toda el alma, pero a veces quisiera ponerle un cierre en esa preciosa boca suya y cerrarlo con un candado.

Ha dejado de gritar, por fin, a ver si puedo terminar este capítulo para antes de la cena…un momento, ¡la cena! ¡Se me ha pasado el tiempo y me he olvidado de cocinar! ¡Dios mío, Gina va a matarme, o peor aún, me va a castigar de por vida!, trato de no pensar mucho en eso, seguramente ella ya se hizo algo de comer y me ignorará, como siempre hace cuando llega cansada del trabajo.

Que tonta soy al pensar eso, me enfrasco tanto en mi lectura que no escucho que se aproxima, debería haberlo sabido y prestado atención a su fuerte y pesado taconeo repiqueteando por el piso de madera. No noto su presencia en frente de mí, hasta que es demasiado tarde, delante de mí, escuché un carraspeo bastante notorio para cualquier oído.

Al levantar la vista pude ver a una sexi pero muy cabreada Regina. Definitivamente estaba frita, no había fuerza divina que me salvara del castigo que ella decidiera para mí.

Estaba realmente exuberante y preciosa con ese atuendo que traía puesto, un vestido sin mangas que le llegaba a las rodillas, negro, entallado que resaltaba esas exquisitas curvas que tanto me enloquecían de su cuerpo, acompañado por un par de altísimos tacones agujas de quince centímetros de color a juego.

Su pálida y fina mano se posó bajo mi barbilla y con el dedo incide me indicó que la mirara a los ojos, sabía de antemano que perdería la fuerza de voluntad al instante de perderme en esos majestuosos orbes cafés penetrantes. La muy hija de su…siempre supo cómo tenerme bajo su pulgar sin siquiera tener que mover un solo dedo.

-Emma, ¿me puedes decir cuántas veces te he estado llamando?-le juro que le temo más a esa voz aparentemente clamada y fría, que escucharla gritar y despotricar a los cuatro vientos. Imposibilitada a responder, intenté tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, notando que estaba increíblemente seca

-te hice una pregunta Emma Swan, y espero una respuesta-oh uh, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de sentirme de nuevo una pequeña infante frente a su madre a punto de ser regañada por una travesura.

-creo…creo que… ¿fueron cuatro veces?-su garganta produjo un sonido grave, su manos de bajo de mi barbilla seguía sin moverse.

-¿y cuantas veces tengo que llamarte para que me hagas caso?-su rostro se acercó mucho más , estaba a casi diez centímetros de mi cara. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que si se acercaba más, me tendría completamente a sus pies, siempre más astuta en sus movimientos, siempre un paso delante de mí.

-¿una vez?

-¿me lo preguntas o lo afirmas, querida señorita Swan?- intento tragar el nudo que se me formó en la garganta, resultándome imposible, viendo esos ojos penetrantes y su perfectamente delineada ceja arqueada hacia arriba. Su cálido aliento chocaba con mis mejillas y nariz, olía a menta suave, comenzaba a dudar sobre las siguientes palabras que tenía que decir.

-lo afirmo, lo afirmo- respondo rezándole a diosito y a todos los santos de que no se enoje más de lo que seguramente ya está.

Asintió, su sensual y atractivo rostro cambió de un gesto seductor a uno completamente serio, inexpresivo, se enderezó, su espalda erguida, sus manos entrelazadas delante de sí, se dio media vuelta y me dictaminó la peor noticia que podía escuchar.

-buenas noches, señorita Swan, ya sabe dónde está la habitación de invitados…ha, y trate de no hacer tanto ruido-¿en serio? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Me estaba enviado de nuevo a dormir en ese maldito cuarto semi vacío?-tuve un día laboral bastante agitado, y necesito descansar-estaba jugando bastante sucio, y me gustaba, debo admitirlo, pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo duraría ese castigo que me imponía? Con su sensual voz y el contoneo de sus caderas al moverse me estaba volviendo literalmente loca.

Esa noche no dormí casi nada, la habitación estaba a oscuras, el colchón cubierto por las mantas no se calentaba ni siquiera con el calor de mi cuerpo, cada pequeño sonido me ponía en alerta máxima, y es que nunca me gustó dormir sola, y menos cuando comencé a salir con Regina, me costaba conciliar el sueño si ella no estaba conmigo para calmar mis pesadillas.

En las horas de insomnio mi memoria me llevó al primer día que la vi. Dios, era un pecado mortal a la vista de cualquier alma que posara sus impuros ojos en su ser.

Toda una diosa, investida en gracia y delicadeza de una dama de alta alcurnia, tal vez por esa razón fue que me enamoré perdidamente de ella, nada más ver su hermosa fotografía en esa simple página de ligues, llamándome, incitándome a que mordiera la carnada que ella había puesto para el pez más gordo…y para bien o para mal, yo fui quien mordió el anzuelo.

FLASH BACK:

habíamos pasado toda la semana hablando por medio de la página donde nos habíamos conocido, era una mujer realmente interesante, divertida, intrigante, toda una belleza escultural, y además de tener una inteligencia descomunal, era también una gran humorista irónica y sarcástica.

Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, la noche anterior no había dormido nada pensando en la cita que tenía con una de las mejores diseñadoras de los estado unidos de américa, simplemente era grandioso y aterrador al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo sería en persona? ¿Podría haber algo entre nosotras? ¿O sería tan arrogante y fría como tanto la describían en esas estúpidas revistas de chismes baratos que leía mi madre? ¿Qué me pondría? ¿Le gustaría como era? ¿Y si no iba y me dejaba plantada? Digo, era una de las mujeres con el mayor esquema de trabajo en el rubro de moda, ¿y si se olvidaba de nuestra cita? O peor ¿y si yo hacía una trastada en frente de ella? Era muy posible, sabiendo que lamentablemente, cuando me encontraba nerviosa o con alguien que no conocía, había heredado los dos pies izquierdos de mi madre y la torpeza de mi padre.

La mañana había pasado lenta y pesada, no me podía concentrar en los movimientos que tenía que realizar para la próxima coreografía, teníamos una importante competición de baile dentro de menos de tres semanas y los pasos no me salían como esperaba. Definitivamente, el trabajo y yo no íbamos a ser amigos ese día.

El almuerzo pasó volando, apenas comí una ensalada y un vaso de té helado, me precipité hacia mi apartamento, tenía poco tiempo para darme una buena ducha y decidir que me pondría para ir esa tarde a Angel´s Eyes.

Mi pobre closet había sufrido el desvalijamiento completo de un saqueo, no encontraba nada digno que ponerme, algunas cosas ya las había usado y estaban bastante gastadas, otras, eran de baja clase, y para una primera cita con una despampanante ejecutiva de la moda, no podía verme simple, pero tampoco exótica. Finalmente, luego de ver que se me estaba haciendo tarde, decidí ponerme una camisa de mangas cortas de color blanco, unos jeans ajustados y unas botas de cuero marrones claros de caña alta fuera de los pantalones.

Mi pequeño amigo amarillo (que para muchos era una trampa mortal con ruedas), me llevó con rapidez a la escondida cafetería que tanto me gustaba. Al cruzar por la puerta de entrada, un intenso aroma a café recién hecho, muffins recién salidos del horno y un embriagante bullicio de clientes que hablaban entre si e iba de aquí para allá, bebiendo sus bebidas calientes, conversando con sus amigos o familiares, sin contar con que varias miradas ya conocidas se clavaron en mi apenas entrar.

Pero lo que realmente me causó un verdadero sobresalto y encogimiento del mi alma, fue verla, estaba ahí sentada de piernas cruzadas, con su cabeza apoyada delicadamente en su mano mientras su codo descansaba en la mesa, decir que estaba preciosa, era un eufemismo realmente injusto para alguien como ella. Su cabello negro como la noche estaba desarreglado elegantemente, ondulante en varias capas que se disparaban hacia cualquier dirección y se exteriorizaban de su cráneo, apenas si llevaba un pequeño toque de maquillaje en su pálido y sensual rostro, un poco de delineador negro que resaltaba esa penetrante mirada que parecía atravesarme y poquito de brillo labial en esos carnosos labios que invitaban a devorarlos por toda la eternidad.

A diferencia de mí, estaba vestida con una sencilla camisola sin mangas, blanca, con un estampado de lunares azules, su escote en "V" dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, al igual que su falda de tubo negra que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y resaltaba sus sugerentes caderas y sus sandalias de tacón kilométrico en color negro.

Mi mayor preocupación en ese entonces, fue recordar cómo caminar sin parecer un bebé que apenas aprendía sus primeros pasos. Dentro de mi mente me decía "bien Swan, no debe ser tan difícil, solo es dar un paso a la vez, un pie delante del otro" peor era más fácil decir que hacer.

Dando pasitos cortos y torpes fue que llegué donde estaba ella, la mesa de la ventana sur, una vista grandiosa de la calle, donde podías ver pero no ser visto.

-¿Re…Regina?-genial, había sonado como una completa idiota. Sin mediar una sola palabra más, tomé asiento delante de ella.

-hola Emma-casi me da una aneurisma cerebral, era la primera vez que oía su voz, y créanme que el coro celestial sentiría celos y envidia si la pudiesen oír, y más si acompañaba con esa seductora y atrapante mirada-te ves más hermosa en persona que en las fotografías que me enviaste-sentí de repente como la sangre se me iba directo a la cara.

-gra…gracias…tu…tú también…eres hermosa-su sonrisa era bellísima, tanto que parecía desprender una luz propia.

-veo que no eres tan confiada como en la página-su delgada mano comenzó a subir por la manga de mi chaqueta hasta llegar a mi cuello, sus dedos finos recorrían la piel expuesta en un seductor y sucio jugueteo-dime Em-ma, ¿acaso te intimido?-su aliento a canela y menta me rosaba la oreja mientras me hablaba al oído, haciendo que me incliné para mejor cercanía de ella, para posteriormente presionar con sus labios el lóbulo y soltarlo con un sonido de "pop". Para mí, que hiciera esos coqueteos en un lugar público, me chocaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo me excitaba, a tal punto de tener que presionar mis piernas juntas para apaciguar un poco el calor que me generaba allá abajo.

Me aclaré la garganta en un vano intento de soltar el fuerte nudo que esa exorbitante mujer me había generado, había empezado a hacer un extraño calor, así que sin prisa me saqué la chaqueta y la colgué en el respaldo, sin adivinar que su mirada se volvería más oscura al ver que la camisa que traía puesta tenía dos botones del cuello sueltos.

Apenas me volví a sentar, pude sentir algo extraño recorriéndome la pierna de arriba abajo, al ver bajo la mesa pude notar que esa sensación extraña era el pie de Regina que seguía con sus jugueteos subidos de tono.

-y dime Em-ma ¿es tu primera cita con una mujer?-dios, que alguien abriera una ventana o encendiera un bendito ventilador, el maldito lugar estaba ardiendo en mil grados de temperatura.

-no,…salí…con una chica…llamada Ruby-su sonrisa de desvaneció apenas, mostrando un ceño mínimamente fruncido, al parecer no le gustó para nada saber ese detallito-solo fue una cita…algo fallido-asintió sin soltar palabra alguna, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más incómodo.

Aun no puedo creer lo que me vino a contar de sopetón después de haberle dicho eso, y más aun no puedo creer que no haya salido corriendo, y es que sí, es cierto tal vez soy una desquiciada, desequilibrada, enferma mental, pero bueno, todos tenemos sucios placeres y secretos.

-¿recuerdas lo que dijiste en nuestra primera conversación?-vagamente si recordaba cual era mi nombre, y era porque ella lo repetía seductoramente-voy a ir al grano querida, te quiero solo para mí, siendo mi chica, mi pequeña zorrita, solo mía y de nadie más-no sabía si estaba sufriendo una severa alucinación causada por el exceso de calor de mi cuerpo o si realmente había oído bien-desde el primer momento que te vi y hablé contigo, supe que era pasiva y sumisa…y para serte completamente franca y honesta, busco a una chica con tus cualidades.

-¿mis cualidades?-apenas agaché la cabeza me di cuenta que ella había ordenado por las dos, al probar mi bebida, supe que era chocolate caliente con canela, se veía que había memorizado mis gustos en nuestras numerosas conversaciones.

-así es, mi querida princesa, tus cualidades, dulce, educada, algo infantil, eres perfecta-otra vez podía sentí como la cara se me encendía como si estuviese hecha de fuego-y más cuando te sonrojas de esa manera-tomó su taza de café con tal parsimonia como solo una mujer de la alta alcurnia podía hacerlo, lenta y pausadamente, viéndome fijamente mientras lo hacía, al terminar de sorber su taza, se limpió las comisuras con el dedo pulgar para posteriormente lamerlo con la punta de su lengua…!dios! si seguía con esos juego tendría dos problemas en ese momento, uno que tendría que cambiarme el pantalón por algo seco, y otro, que me daría un ataque cerebro vascular-pero escúchame bien, si aceptas, ya no podrás dar marcha atrás, seguirás cada orden que te dé y yo tendré a bien si debo premiarte o castigarte por tu comportamiento, no acepto berrinches, rebeliones, contestaciones sarcásticas o cualquier falta de respeto.

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

Y ahí estaba yo, recordando cómo había caído en las garras de la famosa Evil Queen de la moda. Con rabia hacia mi problema de insomnio, golpeé la almohada con mi puño cerrado una y otra vez, tratando de descargar toda mi frustración en un objeto blando e inanimado que no se rompía por más que lo intentara.


	5. FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN

**BUENO MIS JOVENES FICTIONEROS, ME QUEDÉ ALGO DESANIMADA AL NO RECIBIR NINGUN REVIEW DELULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, POR LO TANTO, SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA CONTINUARLO,SÉ QUE ME QUERRÁN MATAR POR ESTO, PERO NO LES CUESTA NADA DEJAR AUNQUE SEA UNA SUGERENCIA DE LO QUE QUISIERAN QUE PASE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO, ESPERANDO AVER SI ME AYUDAN UN POQUITO O QUE LAS NEURONAS SE ME PRENDAN POR SI SOLAS**


End file.
